


Amanarda

by dawnlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Overstimulation, Pervert Characters, Sexism, Virtual Sex, mmorpg au, simulation game, straight man turning gay, virtual dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: "A virtual adult game with HD graphic and smooth rendering. Equipped with sensory earpod to pamper five senses. Start experiencing life in a perfect order of world. It's free app, so install now, and be what you destined to be..." Bilbo read the description, "Hmm... shady game..."He hit install.





	Amanarda

 

For Bilbo life was a repetitive routine. It started from waking up in the morning, going through shitty day and then slumped to bed in the midnight, never forgot praying to be born as dragon instead an ordinary adult with boring job.

The only fantastic part in his life was his smart phone and an online game he’d been playing for almost a year. Named as _Amanarda_ , or **Heaven on Earth** , the game provided its player to modify their face and body shape –including gender- into CG character with smooth rendering in HD resolution. Equipped with a pair of sensory earpod, players can also enjoy virtual reality experience in having a dream career, going on exciting adventures and dangerous quests. With the build-in microphone, player can also socialize with others. They could make friends, create alliance, going on dates, even got virtually married and became family.

Bilbo had been going through three characters before his adventure reached **Erebor**. At starting point, **The Shire** , Bilbo went through ten levels of introduction and adjustment to the game till he became **Novice Wanderer**. After then, paths lay in front of him, gave him many opportunities. For example if he wanted to pursue the _heavenly_ careers –like Angels, Gods, Celebrities- he could go to a floating island named  **Rivendell** , or if he preferred to become a Rogue and braced himself to enter **Mordor** , a dystopian city with most of criminal careers. Rumors said, in there players can experience the Virtual Death mod which will erase all their progress in game and returned their character to level 0.

Bilbo was **l4ndl0rd** , **luck.wearer** , and then **Barrel_Rider** before he stood at the edge of Dale, his eyes stared at Erebor’s gate with determination. He realized becoming **Wanderlust** (Adventurer Career Lv.40-49) wasn’t his calling anymore. He was tired became a lame player who helped people’s quests and scavenging valuables on the road to be bartered with coins and diamonds. When he was passed **Goblin Town,** the hot spot for virtual brothel district, Bilbo found out that he should be a whore. He must change his character into someone breathtakingly cute and sexy and sexually desperate to seduce other perverts like him.

From such shallow decision, **KittyGalore** was born. **_Kitty_** was a girl with decent height and curvy body. _She_ had hazel orbs that glowed in the dark, wavy auburn hair styled in double ponytails, added with the cute complexion of rosy cheeks and red lips against _her_ snow white skin. 

 _So beautiful._ The base of _her_ appearance was made from Bilbo's self CG, but it managed to look so pure and pretty. She made his face heated and his fingertips trailed on his phone's screen, appreciating _her_ nude form with thumped heart beat. Ah, he was nervous. He never played as girl before, what if a man hit on him? While the real name, appearance and age was only kept for the admin as the part of login’s term of agreement, the game itself required to put real gender on player’s profile, whether it was boy, girl, or others. That’s to keep homophobic from being hypocrite and bashing other players.

 

"I wonder..." Bilbo hummed into the screen, "What if a man knew I'm a _man_ , and they still want Kitty?"

 

_ <<<<amanarda>>>> _

 

**_Kitty titled her head._   **

**_The Main Gate of Erebor was made of three monumental stone arches supported a grand battlement ahead. At the back of it, the stern face of the mountain decorated with more arches in geometric patterns, symbolized the insignia of Durin, the Ruler of North Arda._ **

**_It felt like visiting a steampunk city with a clash between medieval and futuristic architecture. After she passed the Guard Post and her ID checked by NPC_** (Non-Player Character) ** _Kitty was struck in amazement as she arrived at Layer Zero. It was the entrance hall, the Square, the place to seek career and quests. It was also a perfect spot to admire the true beauty of Erebor. For example, there are Earth Scrapers. The Tower of Buildings crafted from stalactites, connected by endless stairs. They were the opposite of Skyscrapers and to see them upside down made her stunned in shock.  
_**

**_Saying them '_ beautiful' _seemed like an understatement._**

**_She looked around, getting familiar with her surrounding and remembering the path to the Market, the Districts, the Mines, the Dungeons -wow-, before her gaze fixed at the middle of hall, where there’s a diamond-shaped snow pool. Snowflakes rised from it in dramatic slow motion, up and up like a smoke escaped a chimney. It was intriguingly awesome that Kitty went to stand nearby and touched the snow, smiling giddily to feel the chill on her palm.  
_ **

  
****

_ <<<<amanarda>>>> _

 

Bilbo stared at his own hand, feeling the faint trace of cold. He clenched his palm, all in while sighing helplessly. At a time like this, everything else in his life turning into monochromatic blur and he felt as if he only _lived_ for this moment. All the perfection from Amanarda had blinded him, and even as he knew that was wrong he still loved VR more than anything just because he was someone here. He could be anyone he wanted. Yes, it was pathetic and so sad but Bilbo didn't care.

He did everything he could to fit in with real society. He had steady job, he had a decent house with generic white fence and nice garded. He had _buddies_ to go out once a month to watch soccer match or just simply drink in local pub.

He deserved his anonymous escape from reality. And he'll start it by putting a joke on Kitty's status.

 

**[Easy gal love penis]**

 

Bilbo chuckled in embarrassment. Man, it'll be a nightmare to be labelled like that in real life.

 

_ <<<<amanarda>>>> _

 

**_The second her profile is shared to public, bustling crowd on the Square turned head at her direction. Kitty couldn't help but giggle. Wonder, awe, fascination and desire suddenly swirled in the air, slipped between incoherent chatters and shared through lewd glances. The first reaction to her status was coming from a red-skinned man with tattoo on his bald head. Named as 'GoldenHammer' the guy approached her while openly checking her out,  
_ **

**_“Bro, that’s fucking sexy.” The man glared down at her plump breasts wrapped nicely in grey tank top. She smiled shyly in return, mouthing a voiceless 'thank you' with pride sparkled from her eyes. Of course to be an attention whore she must wear the best -the premium outfit to fit the naughty side of Steampunk fashion.  
_ **

_**A part of her was surprised that  there are plenty of men didn't mind teasing and flirting with her as long as she turned off her mic.**  
_

 

**_“Man… how much you spend for that booty?” –_ i_am_minho**

 

**_“Damn, I’m gonna screen-shot you and jack off.” –_ boyfriend.material**

 

**_“Did you wear panties?”_ Shuck.My.Hat _asked, “Please show me your panties, babe!”_**

 

_< <<<amanarda>>>> _

 

Bilbo couldn't stop smiling. He was so fixed into the game, the screen reflected in his eyes. All the attention and worship made his body shuddered in such twisted satisfaction. So this is how it felt to be a perfect piece of human being. No need to try pleasing the crowd, in fact, the crowd would try to please his character by praises, honest admiration, or way too dirty jokes...

 

 _ **“What is your occupation, dear?”**_ **Kn0ck_KNock** spatted at Kitty in playful mock, _**“Cocksucker? Cockwarmer? Blow up doll? Rag doll?”**_

He clicked on **Kn0ck_KNock** profile and since they're also a genderswap player, Bilbo decided to turn on his mic and answered with a shrug, "I'm doing click-job as a babysitter." he laughed then at how funny to see Kitty mimicked his expression and his gesture.

The pretty character who looked like Gigi Hadid in avant-garde fashion scoffed at him, _**“really? You babysit the babies or the daddies? Turn off your mic, sugar, you sounded like underage. NPC could kick ya outta here.”** Damn_ , Bilbo snorted mentally, the voice sounded as nosy as Tony Stark's. And he's 27! How come people thought he sounded like underage? How was underage sounded, anyway? **  
**

"Man, this is frustrating..." Bilbo shook his head in amusement. He left  **Kn0ck_KNock** and decided to change **Kitty** 's status into **[Real Life Sucks]** just as a pop-up text message came to his inbox.

**[Hey, the app now allow us to adjust penis size. It’s cool, huh?]**

Bilbo thought it was an ad so he almost delete it, but then he clicked on the player’s name, **Oakenshield** , and his heart just thumped so hard to find a prospect of flirting with the tall, dark, and bearded handsome.

 

 _Good grief_ , **Kitty,** _you're such a lucky bitch!_

  
Bilbo cackled in giddy anticipation. No, he wasn’t gay. He just loved size difference between man and woman, the contrast between smooth and rough, and the completeness between light and dark. Especially he thought he was average in everything so it was just natural that he had slight kink in sculpted people.

  
“Before anything.” He said through mic, “I’m dude and straight.”

  
**Oakenshield** groaned lowly. _**“I know it and I don’t care. Stop spoiling the fun.”** Shhhiiiitttttt_ , the voice is so deep and sexy. It made Bilbo blushed a bit because suddenly his head filled with wet dream materials between his character and this sexy voice. Man, why he sounded like awkward teen instead masculine? This is so unfair!

 **Oakenshield** curt his lips, frowning at **Kitty**. _**“I just want to ask you for a date.”**_ Why? What's wrong with that emotionally constipated look and why it looked so charming? Okay, Bilbo had to stop complaining mentally because there's pressing matter here.

This guy asked **Kitty** out. Would he like that? To suddenly date a stranger? And with another man, on the top of that, while he became the girl in relationship. Isn’t that hot? Or is it weird? Bilbo was too drowned in thought _again,_ his character turned into freezing state, so cutely wide-eyed and gaped.

  
_**“Is that mean no?”**_ **Oakenshield** startled Bilbo back from his trainwreck of thoughts, and he blushed -mimicked by _Kitty_ \- in embarrassment.

  
“Well, we can try.” Bilbo said awkwardly, “but all I had is regular dating mods.” The stuff when you felt nothing from kiss and woohoo is thirty second intercourse censored by mosaic. Not that he ever tried dating. He heard the hardcore sex mods costed hundred diamonds and despite he'd been in this game for a while, he was mostly run out Ds because he loved to buy premium clothes and invisibility mod. it was useless mod anyway. Why would he play this game as invisible character?

Okay, back to topic. He didn’t have to agree into this arrangement, but then he was curious and there’s also a part in him wanting to satisfy this... weird lust. “Do you want me to mute the mic? Just in case my voice is a turn off…”

  
_**“It's fine with me. I'll gift you the smexy mods, check your inbox.”**_ God, Bilbo flustered to hear Sexy Voice whispered huskily to his ears. Did he turn gay already? Or is there always gayness in every heart of straight yet pervert man????

  
“Okay.”

 

Oh God, oh God, Bilbo bit his bottom lip to contain the overflowing thrill in his blood stream as he clicked on the gift and wondering if this arrangement with stranger was the right thing. Anyway, he already installed the 300 Ds worth mods and his face flustered when the admin welcomed him to Silmarion, the club for Premium Players. 

"Hello again." He greeted **Oakenshield** after he updated his game as required and slight dazed at how cold he actually felt now. "Wow..." he muttered, watching **Kitty** shuddered in reaction to low temperature, "it didn't feel that cold before."

 _ **"It's Northen Land, and we're inside the Mountain."**_ **Oakenshield** stripped from his fur mantle, **_"may I?"_** He offered to cover Bilbo... uh no, **Kitty** , with it. Bilbo gritted his teeth in shame for the brief error, yet his mind easily synchronized with **Kitty** that her response to **Oakenshield** was by smililing bashfully in acceptance, even leaning into its warmth and musky scent as the fur wrapped around her shoulder.

 _ **"Are you still cold?"**_ The Sexy Voice asked concernly and somehow Bilbo knew the question is for him and not **Kitty**. She stared at him with sparkled gaze, so honest in showing up what Bilbo felt. _Damn you, sensor manager._

 

"Will it be so close to reality from now on?" He asked warily.

 

 _ **"Are you afraid?"**_ **Oakenshield** stared at **Kitty** thoughtfully, before he gave her a hand, _**"Let's go somewhere warm first."**_

 

When **Kitty** held **Oakenshield's** palm, Bilbo almost jumped at the phantom feeling of the man's warmth against his skin. He laughed awkwardly, because the touch felt so close real, it as if they're only separated by plastic wrap instead -probably- miles away from each other. "Okay, now I'm freaked out." Apparently his mind decided it was also an awesome experience because **Kitty** entwined their fingers together and eagerly stepped closer to **Oakenshield** , "How come you're so WARM?"

 ** _"I had Flame Fruit in my storage. It kept me warm all the time."_** **Oakenshield** shrugged as if Flame fruit isn't a rare item which was cultivated by Radagast, NPC Wizard from Mirkwood. _**"I had a few, but if I give it to you then I don't have excuse to keep you from cold."**_

 

Ugh.

 

While Bilbo cringed, his character smiled sheepishly and blushed in joy against such chesinees. He covered the mic, took a second to ease away this complicated feeling swirled in his chest. He should just reject **Oakenshield** instead going along and playing with fire. Now he's so close to get burned by forbidden desire. "You don't have to." He said, low and helpless because majority of him was thinking he'd prefer to be gifted a rare fruit than expensive sex mods. "You already gifted me with this new...sensation..." he talked about the high sensitivity in the game's sensory system and he couldn't help but smile to see Kitty giggled happily at startled man, "although, I still had no idea with the smexy part."

Oakenshield took Kitty into Galleria of Kings. It was a classic art exhibition made of marbles with the massive pond of liquid gold, surrounded by towering statues of ancient warriors. _**"Don't worry."**_ **Oakenshield** squeezed their entwined hands and Bilbo felt slightly alarmed with the sudden pang in his chest. _**"to put it simply, the Mods would only stimulate endorphines, like wet dream. It might affect the nerve system but still, it wasn't the real thing."**_  

 

God, then why it was disappointing to hear that?

 

"I’m not worried.” He said, slight embarrassed with his own voice. “Are you sure I should talk or...ummph…” Bilbo immediately covered his mouth, holding the rest of moan as he felt the phantom kiss on his lips. On the screen, **Oakenshield** smooched **Kitty** , devouring the girl passionately that Bilbo trembled in bliss. Those strong hands around the girl felt like grasping on his own shoulders and the tongue, the teeth, the wetness pulsating in his mouth made him salivating for more…

  
**Kitty** gasped for air, clinging to **Oakenshield’s** back in protest for such deep kiss and Bilbo stared at his own palm, wondering all over again what kind of mess he'd been into.

  
These mods are dangerous.

  
It could shatter his sanity.

  
Yet when **Oakenshield** finally gave them a mercy and pulled away, he said, “fucking awesome!” **Kitty** jumped at the tall guy, sinking into the sturdy chest and warm body. Bilbo closed his eyes, smiling contently. Man, who knows hugging a guy felt so comfortable?

  
_**“For a straight person, you’re very nice.”**_ **Oakenshield** took **Kitty’s** hand and they strolled around the exhibition room again, **_“Most guys dumped me on the spot. Some even blocked my character.”_**

  
“Maybe they’re creeped out when you gift them with expensive mod.” Bilbo chuckled happily, “why don’t go for gay?”

 

 ** _“I prefer straight guy."_  ** **Oakenshield** smiled distantly, _**"I guess that's just my type."**_

 

Bilbo stared at his screen where **Kitty** gave **Oakenshield** a sly smile, "Poor ya, RL really didn't give ya someone as nice as me?"

 

 **Oakenshield** sighed dreamily at **Kitty** , _**"You can't just bluntly ask about real life, you know..."**_

 

"Right." Bilbo forgot they should be anonymous. "My bad." on his phone, **Kitty** leaned close and hugged **Oakenshield’s** arm into her chest as apologize for stepping over the line and to get more of the man's furnace like warmth. “So, are we going to be a boring couple or would you take me somewhere to fuck?”

  
**Oakenshield** laughed, _**"Okay, I think I got to get used with your bluntness."**_ And Bilbo closed his eyes, imagining such airy laugh from Sexy Voice. He clenched his front shirt, there's an ache there that was born from loneliness in his sorry life. _**"Are you sure, by the way?"**_ More of the mesmerizing voice haunted his mind and he was sorry for this guy because he wanted to take advantage of it, wanting to fill the blank space in his heart. _**"I was thinking on taking this slow and sweet…”**_

“Try dating a snail, then.” **Kitty** pouted, “how could you ask me to walk around after THAT kiss?! Come on, we both know what followed after.”

  
The man stared at Kitty with amused look, _**“you’re horny?”**_

  
“I got to see my character get fucked, of course I’m horny.”

  
**_“Yourself.”_**

  
“Huh?”

  
**_“When you’re in her, could you be her? It’s a bit odd when you talk about yourself as ‘my character’. I know you're just role playing, but i love it better when it’s ‘you and me’ and not ‘him and her’.”_   **The man smiled gently at Kitty, **_“could you manage that, Kitty? See I don’t call you with your name so please stop acting like a third person between us.”_**

  
Right, that was fucking hot. Bilbo never actually role-playing, he realized. And now he had to pause his character to breathe, clearing his mind from unnecessary thought before he hit play, entering the world as **Kitty**........

 

_< <<<amanarda>>>> _

  
**_“How about now?” Her voice was hoarse, slight manly for her feminine character. Nonetheless, it was delightful to hear, like the chattering voice of forest elves, light and honest while also tricky. It was the kind of voice who loved to talk in riddle, voiced sarcasm, and telling dirty joke with straight face. It sounded young and impulsive, hot headed, and for Oakenshield, this Cherry Voice was such a turn on._**

**_“Thank you.” He cupped Kitty’s face, feeling the soft skin and watching her facial form, knowing from the cheekbones and the expression, he guessed the person behind her must be so cute. “Now… do you want to see?” when Kitty gave him perplexed look, he gestured her to look down at his crotch, reminding her about his first message. It’s amazing how she turned utterly scandalized in realization. So adorable._ **

**_“You’re not ‘easy gal love penis’ anymore?” he asked jokingly._ **

**_  
“T-That’s just…” Her voice stricken. “Gezz… are you mad?”_ **

**_  
“Yes.” He admitted, grinning wolfishly to be able teasing the girl. Kitty stared at him dazedly for a while, before she also snickered slyly and groped his crotch. With heated gaze, Oakenshield watched as she unzipped his fly._ **

**_  
“Holy shit!”_ **

**_  
The Cheery Voice inside the girl yelped in shock when a ridiculously big cock stood out from Oakenshield’s crotch. It made Oakenshield laughed again, all in while saying, “I told you there’s adjustment mod for penis now. Isn’t it impressive?”_ **

**_  
“You're fricking HUGE!” Kitty returned from her shock with mirthful squeal. Damn, that airy laugh would haunt him forever, he said mentally._ **

**_  
“Well, do you like it?”_ **

**_  
“Is the real you had acorn-size penis?” She giggled cutely._ **

**_  
Oakenshield caught her waist into a loose embrace and leaned in for another kiss, “Hmm, I told you to stop bringing in the reality into this.” He said frustratingly._ **

**_  
“Why not?” She whispered on his lips, “I enjoy this and I don’t give a damn whether it’s real or not. Could we just stop talking and do it?”_ **

**_  
“You’ll be okay with that?”_ **

**_  
She rolled her eyes and laughed again, “I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll deactivate.”_ **

**_  
“Okay, okay, please don’t.” Oakenshiel was also laughed in panic, only to falter into confusion to see Kitty dropped again to her knees, eyes fixed on his monster cock._ **

**_  
“Kitty?”_ **

**_  
“Will it fit?” She looked up, innocently asked._ **

**_  
Oakenshield growled softly, “why don’t you measure it?” And when Kitty slowly wrapped her fingers around it......._ **

 

_< <<<amanarda>>>> _

 

Bilbo removed the earpod, eyes watching the screen in awe. As he explained before, his character was connected straight to his brain and so she would only did what his brain ordered her to, but apparently while using Adult Play Mod he could barely control **Kitty’s** lust. Like he only expected her to touch the stupid giant cock –how it even fit inside the pants, anyway- yet **Kitty** _improvised_ by wrapping her pink lips around the tip, giving Bilbo the very first experience in sucking –virtual- manhood.

  
Bilbo was surprised a cock actually tasted fine.

  
“Uh…” he wore his earpod again, tried to focus on slowing down **Kitty’s** ministration. She’s such a greedy bitch. Wait, he created her that way. “Can you feel _that_?” He asked curiously, even his voice sounded muffled by dirty licking sound. _Fuck you, sound manager._

  
**_“Yes.”_** His heart flapped proudly to hear such honest reply, **_“that’s amazing, Kitty.”_** There’s caress on his head and Bilbo realized **Oakenshield** was petting **Kitty** in affection, **_“Ahhh can I... fuck your face... please?”_**

  
Bilbo mentally wanted to fuck **Kitty’s** face too… oh wait, that’s his character. Fuck it he became hard in anticipation. “D-do it.” He stammered. Even **Kitty** took the initiative, _again_. She grabbed the monster by both hands and started bobbing her head around the length.

  
Bilbo moaned at the strange taste lingered inside mouth. He could hear harsh breathing from across the line and holding to the thought of sharing this kind of moment with someone made him eager to show off what his dirty fantasy had in store. He took a deep breath, focusing **Kitty** to explore the hot skin, to lick and graze with teeth… only to openly moan again at the feeling of **Oakenshield’s** balls –damn **Kitty** that’s fucking sexy- fondled in between his fingers.

A part of him groaned in disgust, didn’t want to enjoy this.

But screw that! He had no time thinking about unimportant stuff when there’s imaginary cock choked **Kitty** , while also choking Bilbo with phantom pain and pleasure. “Ugh… is that… are you…” he couldn’t even make a simple question. His body shivered and his legs absently spread when he felt a pull on his hair. Oh God, now **Oakenshield** rammed **Kitty** face by that impossible cock, slipping in and out and Bilbo bit his inside cheek at the scent of musky crotch, the ticklish feeling of pubic hair…

Bilbo didn’t know what was right or wrong anymore.

On the screen, **Kitty** got deep throated in hard and fast rhythm. He tried to speak, tried to ask the Sexy Voice what the man felt from this, but he ended touching his neck, his face flustered because it felt so real as if there’s actual burn and squeeze and everything.

  
Then **Oakenshield** come, like a storm crashing at the border between virtual line and reality. At this point Bilbo realized this is not between **Oakenshield** and **Kitty** anymore. It’s between Bilbo and the Sexy Voice behind such gorgeous character. Suddenly, a pervert game became personal when there’s warmth spreading on his chest, flooded him with imaginary seeds. It rendered him speechless because he agreed to this arrangement so he could enjoy **Kitty** got used by stranger. But then he was also felt ‘something’ from their dirty game and for a moment he froze, watching the come overflow from **Kitty’s** mouth.

A trail of saliva was also flown from the corner of Bilbo’s mouth. He cursed lowly as he wiped it.

  
**_“Are you okay?”_** **Oakenshield** asked with concern.

  
Bilbo stared down at the tent in his own pants, before he snorted. “Did you come?”

  
**_"Close to."_** **Oakenshield** says with strained voice, **_"I'm looking forward to be inside you."_**

  
Bilbo smiled gleamingly. “Good, hold onto that till next time.” He abandoned his phone on the bed. While he still can feel the sensation from giving a blowjob, he touched himself and shuddered as he came, the blissful chill made his toes curled and his voice turned into higher pitched mewl.

  
**[Goddamit]**

  
Bilbo realized he’s not logged off yet and there’s text message from **Oakenshield.**

  
**[You’re a sadist]**

  
**[How come you have fun by yourself and left me hanging, that’s unfair]**

  
Bilbo smiled drowsily, he reached for his earpod which still had the mic on. He’s half ashamed and half proud to find out **Oakenshield** listening in to his solo play, “because I’m naughty kitty.” He said boldly, “See you tomorrow night, boyfriend?”

  
**_“You better be.”_**

  
.

.

.

.

.

 

“Daaamn…” Thorin stared at the TV screen as Kitty disappeared from Oakenshield sight. He slouched on his swiveling chair, sighing helplessly from the mindblowing sensation. He stared at the game which was shared from his phone through airplay, before his gaze fixed at the trouble in between his legs. Yes, he was hard yet his pride told him to endure it for the sake of his 'Naughty Kitty'. Somehow this Cherry Voice sounded so bossy and nosy, Thorin couldn't help but smile in giddy anticipation to meet _him_ again.

“Hmm…” he logged off from the game, holding an urge to just hack into Amanarda's system and searched about Kitty’s player. But he realized that would be ruining the fun. And that was also crime. He couldn’t go to prison for such creepy crime, his parents would cry.

  
“Let’s just enjoy it.” He repeated Kitty’s words as he closed his eyes, reminiscing the cheery voice of his virtual lover.

 

_< <<<to_be_continued>>>> _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mods: short for modification. In Amanarda, there are basic mods that unlocked through level progress or when it occured for special route/scene. There are also in-app purchase premium mods, like supernatural skill or custom body shape. The most expensive is Adult Play Mod, it increases the sensitivity of sensory system and usually it's related to Sex Poses Mods. Side effect: It'll turn the player into Orcs (zombified) if they experience 'Death' Mod.


End file.
